Dancing In The Moonlight
by dottyhopeful
Summary: Re-write of my old story Friendship, Love and A Party.When Alice forces Bella and Renesmee to have a birthday party what will happen? Renesmee makes some unexpected bestfriends and also realises that the man of her dreams is closer than she once thought.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is a re-write of my original story called Friendship, Love and A Party. I decided that as I started to write the original story when I was 12 and now when I look back at it I see some mistakes and things that I do not like about it so I decided that I could just generally improve it.

I have a website for this story where you can check out relevant pictures as well as read the story the link is on my profile please have a look it is really good :D here is my re-write...

This is set six years after everything happened in breaking dawn.

**Alice's POV**

"No Alice. Just NO! I am not having a party. You can't make me." Bella whined

"But it won't be your party Bella! It's a joint party, you can get away with it being your 24th and Ness can easily pass for 15 come on it's important!" I whined back.

"But we're not supposed to draw attention to ourselves and throwing a big party and it WILL be big Alice, I know you are not capable of throwing a low key party. I have lived with you for six years and not ONCE has one of your parties EVER been small!"

Well I suppose she has a point, but I don't see the purpose of a small party. I mean WHO in their right mind wants to go to a small party? No one, that's who, it's all about the big, raving parties with dancing and nice dresses!

"Can't it just be for Ness? She's still growing and I'm not. My birthdays stopped when I was changed and you still insist on throwing me a party EVERY year!"

Hehe, that is true but NO I am going to put my foot down, this party is happening whether Bella likes it or not. Oh gosh, I am evil. But I like it!

Emmett used this opportunity to come bursting through the doors with the dopiest grin on his face ever imagined, nearly taking the doors off of the hinges as he flung himself into the room. Esme will be having a stern word or two with him later I suspect.

"Did I hear the word PARTY? OMR, this is going to be amazing, I can see it now all of the dancing and the ALCOHOL. I can't wait it is going to be your best party yet Alice, I can feel it in my bladder!" He said picking me up and spinning me around and around in arms with a strength that could easily crush a boulder let alone a little human.

Do we actually let him out around people? If I was human not only would I be crushed I'd be hurling all over my carefully selected Gouchi shoes. Maybe Emmet shouldn't be allowed to the party, too many delicate humans.

"Emmett, you can't even drink alcohol and its NESSIE's party with NESSIE's young friends so NO ALCOHOL." Bella exclaimed, always the party pooper. But what she says is annoyingly the truth, no alcohol. Not that it does anything to us anyway, and in no way does it taste nice so I don't see Emmett's fascination with it to be honest but the last time we let Emmett loose near alcohol he drank three whole bottles of vodka and trashed everything in sight. After a check up Carlisle said that it wouldn't have had any impact on his body what so ever and he would just have to throw it up later. Esme was not impressed. In fact, I think that she might have even banned him from Rosalie for a whole week. To be separated from our mates for any length of time is the ultimate torture for us and Esme knew it.

Emmett did have a point though; this was going to be the single best party I had ever thrown! It has to be because we are moving away from Forks because Rosalie heard a very worrying comment in the mall the other day, two girls that graduated with Bella were talking about how young we all looked and were wondering which beauty product we used. That is how it all starts so it is much easier to move town, it doesn't have to be far because we all know how much Forks means to Bella, Edward and Ness and Jacob and his pack are here and it would kill Ness to leave him, although he would probably come with us. Rosalie is going to love that.

This party is going to have to be the best party this house has ever seen, but how to persuade Bella?

I unleashed my puppy dog eyes and pouted slightly, she is not going to be able to resist.

"Bella, don't you love me?"

"Yes Alice, I do love you. You are my sister and best friend." She sighed. Haha she is falling straight into my perfectly formed trap, just like I knew she would.

I looked to a smirking Edward who had just got back from hunting with Jasper, I could tell that they both wanted this party; we've not had one since Rose and Emmett's engagement party last year. Edward nodded and I decided to crank it up a notch, there's no way she can resist my charm.

"How much do you love me Bella?" I put on the biggest puppy eyes you have ever seen, I'm surprised I didn't look like a maniac. Edward smirked again.

This has to work; I know that she wants a party really. I bet somewhere deep inside her there is this compressed party animal just dying to let rip. Edward's smirk soon appeared again. Okay well very deep inside but I'm sure it's in there somewhere.

"Not again Alice, you've already done this to me so many times, first the wedding and then every birthday Ness has EVER had since she was born. I refuse to be suckered into this again. I refuse." She stamped her foot down loudly on the floor, I'm surprised it didn't go straight through; her new born strength must be wearing off slightly. I thought she grew out of the ridiculous foot stamping ages ago.

Edward laughed uncontrollably but disguised it as a cough. _Edward, vampires can't cough._ I thought at him and he stopped mid-cough.

I unexpectedly had a vision...

"_Come on Bella, you NEED something to wear for this party. We also need to get another 32 dresses because all of the girls agreed to let me dress them!" I squeal at Bella _

"_Okay Alice let's just get this over and done with."_

I snapped back to reality.

"Yes, Bella thank you SO much, this is going to be an amazing party. The best one yet!" I could see this party coming together in my mind, well it was fuzzy so the wolves must be coming but I could still make it out. Since Jacob and Seth practically live over here since the Volturi's visit I've started to be able to see around them, my visions are fuzzy and I still can't see them but I can see where they are and who they are with. I must say I am very pleased with this it means I can almost always see Ness! It's a useful development I must say.

"I've got to find Esme, there is so much to do and only three weeks 'till your birthday. ESME, ESME where are you? I've got the best news EVER!" I screamed as I skipped away.

"That wasn't even a yes, Alice." Bella called after me.

"Oh I know, but it will be." I grinned evilly as Bella's eyes narrowed as she stalked away probably trying to save herself from the massive shopping trip she knew was coming.

**Okay well I really hope that this was better than last time, please leave a review to let me know if you like it :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**I feel like I need to warn you about what is going to happen in this chapter, there is going to be some VERY out of character behaviour from Esme. You've been warned.**

**Okay, so here it goes... chapter 2 :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all characters belong to SM and I am just making them do random things for your amusement **

Esme's POV

"Esme, Esme, where are you? I have great news!" I heard Alice scream from inside the house, she knows that I could have heard her if she has just whispered. She must be very excited; I wonder what it is, a new dress? Shoes? Nail Varnish? I could be absolutely anything; it doesn't take a lot to get Alice excited.

"I'm in the garden Alice" I called back even though she must have already known. I am always in the garden; it is my favourite place in the whole house, so relaxing and tranquil with a small trickling stream at the bottom and a charming love swing. And the flowers, oh there are so many different types, all stunning to look at. Right at the bottom of the garden next to the stream there are three rock sculptures that Emmett carved when he was bored one night, they turned out pretty well so I kept them. He is very proud.

Sometimes I just come out here to look, take in the delightful mix of colours and the fragile look of the poppies, roses, tulips and wildflowers. Now I am getting carried away but it really is magnificent.

Alice danced towards me, twirling in and out of the plants careful not to harm any of them of course. I just watch her weaving in and out, twirling and bouncing creating her own dance full of twists and pirouettes. It was beautiful, she could be a professional dancer, and I know she enjoys it. Maybe I could encourage her to take it up next time we move state. She would be wonderful, so elegant and enchanting.

"We've got to get started straight away, Bella and Nessie are having a party and I want to make it the best one yet. It will be wonderful, so lively and oh the decorations..." Alice spoke so quickly even my brain had trouble separating the words and making sense of them.

A party! Oh I do love to plan a party, especially when Alice puts me in charge of the decorations. That is my speciality; I've always had an eye for decorating and fashion. I love fashion just as much as Alice but I refrain myself from attacking people to play 'Barbie Bella'.

We could invite Tanya and the Denali's and also Zafrina's family and maybe Tia and Benjamin, and even Maggie and Siobhan might come. They have all stuck to a vegetarian diet since the Volturi paid us a visit, not an accident for nearly four years now. I am hoping they will not have a problem with the humans, Nessie's friends that I am sure she will rightly insist on inviting.

I know how much Nessie enjoys their company and they hers, she truly is a captivating little creature. No one can resist her; Jacob is a very lucky man.

Alice's eyes glazed over for a fraction of a second and then was back.

"Esme, that's great! I see Tanya, Garrett, Carmen and Eleazar arriving a couple of days before the party as well as Benjamin, Tia, Maggie, Siobhan and Liam the day before the big event!" She squealed, this was the most excited I have seen her since her favourite French designer had a half price sale, she got some truly amazing dresses, but never mind that now. It's all about the PARTY!

"We must start planning right away! We need a venue and we can't use the house because it is much too small for 50+ guests and Emmett will only end up breaking something again, you know what happened last time, and it took three weeks to get the smell of werewolf puke out of the carpet! I swear Paul needs to learn when to stop drinking!" Alice almost lectured me, damn she is serious about this party, and she has her concentration face on. And we don't get to see that a lot!

"We haven't had an outdoor party since Edward and Bella's wedding, and that turned out so well... We made it magical! What do you think? And it will help with the human and wolf smell that will build up. And the puke, not that ANYONE is going to be sick at this one. There is no alcohol at this one, too much trouble." I suggested

"Esme, that is brilliant! Come inside, we need to get Rosalie!" She said whilst already dragging me through the patio doors and into the house.

Once we had completed the almost impossible task of prizing Emmett off of Rosalie the three of us sat in the family room with a massive sheet of paper covering quite a large section of the floor. We could remember everything so the paper wasn't completely necessary but hey, Alice likes it this way so we do it. Generally we do most things that Alice wants, she was like the baby of the family before Nessie came along and she just hasn't grown out of the habit. But we don't mind, everyone likes to be spoilt a bit and we have the money to do it so why not?

Alice started the planning, naturally. "Esme and I think that it should be an outdoor party because we haven't had one recently and we would be able to have so many more guests! What do you think Rose?" She asked

"Great idea guys! It will keep blood lust down and we won't have the stagnate smell of those mutts clogging up my nasal passages!" She pulled a disgusted face and I frowned at her.

"Be good to them Rose, they have let us on their land and now we are allowed into La Push whenever we like and you have to face it, Jacob WILL be family one day whether you like it or not. Seriously Rose I thought you had gotten over this." I scowled; wow I haven't done that in a LONG time.

"But they STINK! It's not fair! It's us that have to live with the stench!" Rosalie shrieked

"Rosalie! Don't you think it's the same for them? To them we have the sweetest, sickliest smell in the entire world. It physically hurts them but they put up with it, and they helped us when we needed them! They are one of the main reasons why we got through that battle with the Volturi! We owe them Rosalie and the best you can do is complain! Jacob puts up with the smell EVERY SINGLE DAY, he is around eight vampires and Renesmee EVERY DAY but he doesn't complain because he LOVES Renesmee, the least you can do is SHUTUP!" I screamed.

Everyone was staring at me. Carlisle tip toed towards me with his hands held out in front of him.

"Esme, darling, please calm down. Esme, I really need you to take a deep breath and just relax." Carlisle whispered. "And Edward, please get Jasper NOW!"

Yes Jasper, get Jasper. I'm really not used to this. I have never felt this angry in my whole life.

Jasper ran in through the front door and into the family room, his hair windswept from his run back from his hunt.

I suddenly felt as calm as ever, it felt nice. Like I was floating on a field of calm. Everyone else must have felt it too as their faces changed from absolute terror and shock to calm and cool. I don't think I have ever appreciated Jasper's gift as much as I do right now. In fact I think he is my new favourite. Previously it was Emmett, he may be the dumbest vampire ever known to man but he is the sweetest, cuddliest clown ever.

Edward and Carlisle' eyes kept flittering towards me, evaluating my every move and I can just tell that Edward is reading my thoughts.

'_Hey Edward, I know you're reading my thoughts. I promise not to pop again. Well, as long as Jaspers here. I don't know what it was that made me flip. I guess I've just come to think of the pack as family now and NO ONE disrespects my family! But I'm calm now.'_

Edward nodded at me and announced

"Right everyone there's a party to arrange" Edward said and left the room with Bella in tow

"Who's this party for then?" Jasper sighed as he came and sat down in the circle next to Alice, God they are so cute together! He was bouncing up and down; Alice's mood must really be affecting him. I felt the calm fuzz lift and it was replaced by an excited buzz.

"It's for Bella and Ness!" Alice squealed, she really must stop that it's going to break the windows!

"Aaha, that's why Bella is in such a foul mood!" Jasper said. I giggled, that is just SO Bella.

"It has to be an outdoor party but we don't know where, for the first time in forever I can't actually think of a party venue! Everything's going to be a total mess! Outdoors, anywhere outdoors..." Alice went on.

"Okay well I image you want the wolves to come and probably a whole load of vampires so La Push is out and our garden isn't big enough for what, 50+ people because let's face it Alice you never think small so I think the best place would be the no man's land in-between the two." Jasper smiled.

I was gobsmacked. How on earth did he know all of that? We hadn't told him anything and he basically just came out with the perfect solution to everything!

See, I knew there was a reason he's my favourite!

"That's amazing Jasper! Now for the theme." I almost sung the last words.

There is only one thing that I love more than gardening and decorating is PARTY DECORATING!

"I was thinking something where a short like cocktail dress wouldn't be out of place, but obviously not formal... just expensive" Alice chirped in

"That is EXACTLY what I was thinking!" Rose agreed

"SHOPPING!" Alice and Rosalie screamed, is it possible for a vampire to be deafened? I heard a sigh from upstairs, Bella HATES shopping.

"Okay so I'll trust you two to get everyone's outfits ready, I'm sure all of the guests wouldn't mind a free outfit. So we have clothes covered."

Alice had written everything down and was now sketching out the vision she was having, there was a massive dance floor with a brand new DJ table. Emmett was going to have fun with that! There was a gazebo with a long buffet table crammed with the most exquisite foods. The humans and wolves are going to need that, we can't forget or it will be a disaster.

The sight was stunning, there were ice sculptures placed at either end of the dance floor with light shining through them giving them a warm glow. Ironic huh, since they're ice sculptures.

Alice had moved on to dresses, there were several with names written under them in Alice's unique script. Carman, Rosalie, Bella, Zafrina... they were all beautiful but then the one she was working on. It was absolutely beautiful.

"Green" She said, "Emerald green"

Rosalie passed her a selection of green pencil colours and Alice coloured it in. Her hand was a blur on the paper leaving a trail of green as she went. By the time she had finished it, which was only about 20 seconds, it was the most detailed drawing I have ever seen. It actually looked like a photograph it was that perfect.

She snapped out of her trance.

"It's Nessie's dress." She whispered. "I have to find that dress." She said, louder this time and sprinted out of the room dragging Rosalie along with her. She left me with Jasper to plan the rest as she left and Carlisle slowly crept out of the room. But we knew exactly what had to be done.

**Okay that's it for chapter two. What do you think? Please review :D If you want to of course... no pressure ;D **


End file.
